Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro 07
by Captain Platypus
Summary: Finally, episode seven is up. Oh, a few questions answered and more hillarity ensues. Warning twincest and yuri. There are guest stars!


"Kashira Kashira Dozonai Kashira"  
  
"Once upon a time, a noble prince gave a despairing princess a ring after the death of her parents."  
  
"So impressed was she by his nobility that she vowed to become a prince one day herself."  
  
"One day she entered a kingdom where a princess was being fought over by many princes."  
  
"Oh brave prince; she saved the princess, but was dragged into the battle herself."  
  
"She saved the princess, but at a very high cost."  
  
"In the end however, the prince and the princess were together."  
  
"Who said it was the end?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They are together, yes; but the game isn't over. The prince still fights, so the story isn't over."  
  
"Oh, poor Utena-kun."  
  
"Prince, call her prince! No names, remember?"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Kashira, Kashira, Dozonai Kashira"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro  
  
Tournament Start; The Ladder to the Chairman's Wing  
  
Utena sat in the living room, staring at the sword. It was still wrapped in the cloth she had used to hide it after the duel with Ayani. Hundred of questions burned through her head, but refused to solidify. If Utena had to put them all together though, she would come out with one thought  
  
What the hell is going on here?  
  
Yurika entered the living room with a box in her hands; and a layer of dust covering her body. Anthy followed her closely, coughing up dust bunnies every few feet or so. Utena just looked at them oddly.  
"What happened to you two?"  
  
"Oh it was in there deep, but I managed to find it." Yurika sang proudly. Anthy smiled benignly and nodded. They set the box on the table and opened it. Inside the velvet lining was a hilt, screws, wrapping, a sheath, and a lavishly decorated hand guard, shaped like a rose signet.  
  
"It was also your father's; beautiful isn't it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I remembered your father having a sword like that. I'm glad it survived." Anthy said as she plopped onto the floor, besides Utena. She ran her fingers along the hand guard.  
  
"It was such a beautiful sword. It could even rival the Dios no Ken in power. Even my brother coveted the sword."  
  
"A sword that's as strong as the Dios no ken…"  
  
After a while, she started putting the sword together. After a few minutes she snaps the hand guard into place and slides the sword into its sheath. She gives her newly completed sword an appraising sword.  
  
"A sword that's as strong as the Dios no Ken… I will revolutionize the world.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In a darkened basement of Ohtori Academy's Hou-oh-shi campus, a spaceship landed and three girls stepped out. Kageshoujo A-ko thrust her makeshift sword into the air.  
  
"Oh brave prince, we have arrived. It is our job to help you defeat the evil dragon!"  
  
"Dragon? You didn't say anything about any dragon. You said it was an evil king."  
  
"I thought it a sorcerer." C-ko added from her end. She scratched her head and looked around. A moment later she shrieked in horror. A-ko and B-ko both turned and looked where her eyes were pointed. They shrieked as well as they noted a rather large object behind them. It was an evil sorcerer king riding a dragon.  
  
"Haha, I am the evil sorcerer king riding a dragon. I have come to kill the prince."  
  
"Hehe, who knew I was right?" A-ko laughed weakly. She and the other girls started backing off slowly.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"What else should we do? We run!"  
  
As they ran off, the evil sorcerer king riding a dragon laughed manically and gave chase. Just before the lights went out, you heard the girls panicked voices in the background.  
  
"Kashira, Kashira, Dozonai Kashira!"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By some force of her own magic, Anthy had somehow managed to get her locker placed right next to Utena's. Normally Utena was wary of Anthy's pull over people and the world around her. However, she saw no harm in the movement of two lockers. Nothing could go wrong with that, could it?  
  
Across the campus things were proving her wrong at that moment  
  
"There's a boy in here!"  
  
"Get out you pervert!"  
  
"Isn't my locker in here?"  
  
"Ryouga, your locker is across the hall. Get out of here."  
  
"Oh, sorry; where the hell am I anyway?"  
  
"What fool managed to get Ryouga a locker across from the girl's bathroom?"  
  
Anthy sneezed and moved to open her locker.  
  
Utena spared her a glance and turned to the inside of her locker; she then slammed it, and opened it again. It was still there; a letter with her name on it. She picked it from where it was taped to the far wall and she had to reach over her books. The gold envelope was sealed with a rose crest. It opened fairly easily; and the message inside was fairly short:  
  
"If you want to know about how that girl got a ring, meet me in the south building at six p.m."  
  
"Anthy…"  
  
"Yes Utena?"  
  
"Maybe you should take a look at this."  
  
She handed the letter over to Anthy and leaned against her locker. She felt those emotions start bubbling to the surface. She had been working hard to keep them from overwhelming her. Tears stung her eyes and she hitched a sob.  
  
"Utena?" Anthy looked up to see her husband trying desperately to keep from crying. She knew that Utena still had pain connected to her memories of the last duel. She grasped Utena's shoulder; Utena grasped it back and they stood there. It was going to be hard from here on in  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kozue rolled over and straddled Miki's chest. She could feel his body heat, even through her uniform. Her eyes seemed to promise love and violence at the same time. Miki was afraid of her at that moment, yet he couldn't seem to leave. He was afraid of it, but he wanted it too… badly.  
  
"Who do you belong to?" It was a simple question; most likely answered with "no one" by anyone else. However, it was the tone she used that told Miki that she wanted another answer; that answer was also obvious.  
  
"You do." He rasped as he spoke, he couldn't get his breathing to steady. She rocked against his chest and her breathing started deepening. They were about to work themselves into a frenzy when the doorbell rang. With an almost feral snarl, Kozue got up and walked to the door. Whoever had bothered them would be getting an earful.  
  
When she got back, she was pale and shaking. She held a gold envelope in her hands. The way her hands were shaking, you'd think it weighed several pounds, not the ounce or so it actually did.  
  
"Kozue-chan, what is it?"  
  
"M-Miki…" All she could do was hand him the letter and sit on the bed; she leaned against him as he opened it and read it. A hand wrapped around her and when he was done he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"So it starts again."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"I have to Kozue, a lot of people count on me."  
  
"B-but."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let it happened to you again. No matter what, I will protect you."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The great south tower looked like some great gothic church. It even came complete with the flying buttresses and gargoyles. It was quite beautiful; especially with the giant stained glass rose seal on the facade. Utena arrived to find her compatriots waiting for her. Their new uniforms were crisp and bright. Their swords were all either polished or being polished. Even Touga stood to the side, in his black uniform. Utena and Anthy walked determinately over to them.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"If we have to." Miki whispered from where he stood, he looked depressed.  
  
"Do we have to?" Wakaba looked worried. She squirmed with all the nervous energy.  
  
"We have to." Sayonji answered. "I'm ready." He finished wiping his katana and sheathed it.  
  
"Let's go" …Juri  
  
"Indeed" … Touga  
  
"Oii, oii; can we cut the crap and go in already?" Nanami finished filing her nails and started towards the door  
  
"Come what may, we will not give up. We will revolutionize the world." Anthy made the announcement and smiled with confidence. They all spared glances at her and nodded.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They entered a nondescript classroom and glanced around. It didn't look very different from other classrooms and that's how they knew something was wrong. Classrooms at Ohtori never looked ordinary.  
  
"Hello, is there anyone here?" Nanami, ever the thinker, yelled blindly into the room, hoping to evoke a response. It worked; the lights went out.  
  
"Eek!" There was a high pitched squeal and the sound of desks being knocked over resounded through the room.  
  
"Miki, please let go of my waist; and don't scream like that, it's undignified." Juri tried to at least loosen the boys grip  
  
"Wakaba; while I am glad that you are touching me willingly. I simply must tell you that I am not Sayonji." Touga was a little wary, but nonetheless happy. He could never turn down a hug from an attractive young girl.  
  
"Anthy could you please stop, this isn't the time and place for this." Utena swore she could hear the others sweat drop.  
  
Then the room was illuminated as several screens started projecting. On each screen was footage of a duel that each of them had had with Utena. They moved, slipped, thrust and in the end took a back step as Utena performed her unbeatable thrust. All the duels ended with that same thrust, and just As Utena passed, the projectors shut off. The lights went back on, and a woman stood in the center of all of the screens.  
  
"Who're you?" Sayonji asked, ever so eloquently.  
  
"As I told you when we met last, I can be called 'End of Life.' To my brother I am known as Ohtori Kami, but I guess it's safe to say that my true name; the name I think would be easiest for you to know me as is Shiva."  
  
She looked up to see several jaws drop and at least three sets of eyes bug out.  
  
"Oh my, did I shock you on that one?"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Akio has sealed himself in his tower. He handles business from there and other things as well. He's made it so you just can't waltz in and challenge him to a duel."  
  
Utena turned to the strange woman. "So, how exactly do we get into the chairman's tower?"  
  
"The only way is to win the tournament. You have to go through all of the levels and then you'll be able to unseal the chairman's tower."  
  
"Level's?" Juri sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.  
  
"So, it's a ladder tournament; like last time." Miki was on the edge of his seat.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Not exactly?" Nanami was starting to get irritated. "Then what's different?"  
  
The woman held out a small pocket watch. "This is. It's the seal watch of the victor."  
  
"A seal watch does not seem to be so great a difference." Juri was starting to get upset herself; who was this woman to bother them of such trivial things.  
  
The woman merely glared at Juri and clicked it open. The first thing they all noticed was the rose seal inside the watch; the next thing was the total lack of numbers. There were no indications of where the hours were.  
  
"This seal watch is more than just a nice prize for the victor; it is also a status chart. As you progress further up the levels, chips will be added. Each chip will be specially covered for each rose you cut off. When the watch is full you may then enter the chairman's tower. However, if you lose the chips return to their owners and you lose the watch. The next person starts the process again and it continues like that until someone completes the watch." The woman turned and regarded each of them. "This is the first difference." She then got up and moved towards the door. The duelists all stood and moved after her.  
  
"Hey where're you goin'? What are the other differences?" Utena called after the woman.  
  
"They are waiting for us in the greenhouse. Follow me please." This woman was acting strange. They all glanced at each other and started walking towards the door.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Saito and Kamari sat on the edge of the fountain playing card games. Tianquing was pacing in front of them, obviously growing impatient.  
  
"How can you two be so calm? We're about to start the tournament."  
  
"Correction dear Tianquing;" Saito said and he rearranged his hand. "We're about to meet the other duelists and start the qualifying round. The tournament does not start till all the slots are full. Do you have any threes?"  
  
"Indeed, so please try to be patient; please. Go fish."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Tianquing growled, his patients were running thin. If someone didn't show up soon he was going to go mad. Then he heard the voice from the far end of the building.  
  
"Ano, hello? Am I in the right place De gozaru ka?  
  
Tianquing could have sworn the voice had come from a woman, it was so high. He might even have guessed it to belong to a boy; but when he caught sight of the interloper, he instead saw a man about the same age as he. He was all man, seeing the cut of his uniform; and he was carrying what had to be the biggest cross he had ever seen. Then his rose signet glinted off the sunlight streaming through the glass. Saito looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh good, you've arrived. Come; let me introduce you to your fellow student council members." He sidled up alongside the young man and led him to the fountain. "This is Kamari, our secretary, and the vice president Tianquing. Everyone I'd like you to meet our newest members, Sagara Cross."  
  
"Karossu?" Kamari had trouble wrapping her mouth around the name.  
  
"Cross." He replied. He looked around. They seemed to be almost appraising him. He met them stare for stare. The one called Tianquing finally returned to his pacing. The girl smiled at him, friendly.  
  
"Would you like to join us in a game of cards?"  
  
"I'd be delighted de gozaru yo!"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They had been waiting for half an hour and sixteen hands when the others finally arrived. Four ex members of the student council, two outsiders, one spoiled princess, and the rose bride all followed their leader. All eyes met when the two groups caught sight of each other.  
  
"Surprise numbers two, meet the other duelists." Kami smiled as she regarded the shocked face of all present. "From left to right, there's Chiho Saito, Mamiya Kamari, Tianquing Han, and Sagara Cross. And for those of you who don't know our friends; there is Tenjou Utena, Tenjou Anthy, Kyouchi Sayonji, Shinohara Wakaba, Kiryuu Touga, Kiryuu Nanami, Kaoru Miki, and Arisagawa Juri. Now, that's about twelve people. We have enough to start."  
  
"Start what?" Saito was getting curious.  
  
"Surprise number three."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She had them stand at the twelve pillars, one to a pillar.  
  
"I'm so glad we have twelve people here."  
  
"Um, excuse me…Onee-chan, but I don't actually intend to duel. Why do you have me here?"  
  
"Don't worry Anthy dear; I just need your ring to show them something. Your actions won't count you as a duelist. Just place your ring in the marked slot on the pillar and prepare to be amazed."  
  
They all just stared at her warily. Somehow the innocent look on her face didn't convince them that by doing this the universe was going to open and swallow them whole. Swallowing their pride, fear and sense of self-preservation, they all put their crests up against the designated indentations in the pillars. Their collective eyes screwed shut and they waited for their doom.  
  
Doom never came; it was too busy planning for later events to come and torment their souls for all of eternity just yet. Nope, instead it sent a friend of its. It sent a miracle.  
  
For some odd reason Juri felt the need to yell "There are no miracles" to no one in general, but let it fade. Instead she and the others turned their heads up as an amazing light shone down on them. What they saw would remain burned into their memories for lifetimes beyond their own. It was the floating castle above them. It was almost exactly like it was in the dueling arena except for one thing. It was not in the dueling arena; it was above the entire school; and judging from the commotion of the people outside, everyone could see it. That could only mean one thing; it was real this time  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the ride up on the elevator, the duelists were silent. There were too many surprises to their fragile minds, and the castle had been the final straw. Utena and Anthy stood pensively in a corner. They merely held each other and waited.  
  
"One more thing before we can begin the duels. Each of you is going to have to take part in an eliminatory qualification round."  
  
"Qualification round? How can you ask us to qualify, we were invited."  
  
"Yes, but the invites were based on assumptions of skill we had seen months ago. We have to be sure that you're till up to the task. Don't worry though; I'm sure you'll all do fine."  
  
"So who goes first?" Utena was getting curious. Kami turned to her.  
  
"Oh, you were first."  
  
"Were?" Anthy quirked an eyebrow, curiously.  
  
"Utena already had her qualifying round. It was that first duel against that girl Ayani."  
  
"What; you orchestrated that?" Utena advanced threateningly. She would have seriously hurt the woman had Saitoh not intervened.  
  
"I organized the duel; I never expected her to act so dangerously. I'm very sorry about any problems she caused you. It was never my intent to send someone so dangerous after you."  
  
Utena growled low in her throat, but retreated back into her corner with a gentle tug from Anthy.  
  
"Can we all expect to face such…interesting challengers in our own duels?" A hint of humor touched Juri's voice, but she maintained her usual stoic manner.  
  
"I don't know; 'Ends of the World' organizes the duels, I merely act as a n executive to make sure things go smoothly."  
  
"And what exactly are the prizes for these duels. I doubt he would have us qualify without some for of incentive." Touga seemed intrigued.  
  
"You may set whatever stakes you choose with your challengers. The dueling commission has nothing to do with choosing the prizes for the preliminaries."  
  
"I see."  
  
When they got to the top of the elevator, they were all at a peak of curiosity to see what had brought them up there. As far as they could tell, there was nothing remarkable in the arena. They all dismounted the elevator and started wandering. Amidst the wandering Kami stood in a corner and clapped her hands. Suddenly, hundred of screen, large and small opened up all over the arena. There were so many that many of them overlapped others. All of them were of Akio, sitting in his office, staring at them.  
  
"Hello duelists."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Preview of Next Episode:  
  
Akio: Hello duelsits'; I bet you're just itching to find out what happens next.  
  
Utena: Damn right, you'd better talk.  
  
Akio: My my; such impatience. Well relax, we're almost done explaining.  
  
Anthy: Hello onii-sama^^  
  
Akio: Hello Anthy^^. As I was saying, all I need to explain is a small point and then we can begin.  
  
Utena: Okay…. Hey who's the big guy on the screen and how come Wakaba's shaking like that. What? She 's gotta fight him!  
  
Wakaba: Whaaaaa! I don't wanna die!  
  
Sayonji: Have courage Wakaba; you will persevere.  
  
Utena: Hey! What are you two doing on my preview section? Get outta here!  
  
Anthy^^: Next time on Shoujo Kakumei Utena: Kakumei no Baro; An ordinary star can shine; Wakaba's rise to the top! Don't miss it. It's the Absolute Destiny Apocalypse.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Omake Omake Omake!!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When they got to the top of the elevator, they were all at a peak of curiosity to see what had brought them up there. As far as they could tell, there was nothing remarkable in the arena. They all dismounted the elevator and started wandering. Amidst the wandering Kami stood in a corner and clapped her hands. Suddenly hundreds of Vid-Windows opened. There were so many that many of them overlapped others. In each of them was Megabyte, sitting and staring out into the world.  
  
Megabyte: "Hello Bob."  
  
All: "…"  
  
Megabyte: "Erm, Bob? Is this the right address?"  
  
Anthy: "Um, no. Sorry ^^O"  
  
Wakaba: "Who's Bob?"  
  
Megabyte: "Sorry to bother you, I'll just be hanging up now. Good day to you"  
  
Megabyte's windows close, leaving all present, stupefied. Kami merely held her hands together in the same position she had them in when she clapped.  
  
Kami: "I really must get a more distinct address; that's the third time this has happened so far."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
